Amour imprévu
by FanFlore
Summary: Et si Mary-Margaret et le docteur Whale avait une véritable histoire d'amour ? Cette fiction commence après la scène où Emma jette le bouquet pensant qu'il venait de Graham, le shérif. (1x07).
1. chapitre 1

**Chapitre écrit il y a des années. J'ai apporté une touche de correction avant la publication.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était un beau matin d'automne, Mary-Margaret aimait marcher jusqu'à l'école à cette saison. Elle était joyeuse, rien ne pouvait gâcher cette belle journée. Le docteur Whale l'attendait patiemment sur le banc devant la porte d'entrée de l'école.

-Bonjour docteur Whale, dit-elle en arrivant.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Blanchard.

-Que faites-vous ici, vous n'êtes pas à l'hôpital ?

-Je commence, il regarde sa montre, dans 30 minutes, alors j'ai le temps. Je venais simplement voir comment vous alliez.

-Je vais bien merci. Vos fleurs sont ravissantes. Merci infiniment.

Elle s'assit à côté du docteur.

-Ce n'est rien, si ça a pu vous redonner le sourire, j'en suis ravi, dit-il en souriant.

-Docteur Whale, je … je commence bientôt, que faites-vous ici ?

-Oui … je … désolé, on peut se tutoyer si ça ne te dérange pas, et appelle-moi Victor.

-D'accord Victor, tu peux m'appeler Mary, dit-elle timidement.

-Bon, Mary, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir.

-Euh … je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir pourquoi ?

-Ça te dirait un diner chez Granny ce soir ?

-Vu comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois, je ne sais pas, dit-elle vexée en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé.

-Oui, je sais je n'aurais pas dû regarder une autre fille alors que j'étais en ta compagnie, je suis navrée, j'ai été maladroit.

-Bon, elle hésite, d'accord, mais pas d'yeux qui louchent.

-Promis. À 18h chez Granny.

-À ce soir, dit-il.

Il fit une bise à Mary-Margaret, se leva et partit.

-À ce soir Victor.

Mary-Margaret, émue par cette rencontre matinale, resta assise quelques instants et sourit en regardant Victor partir. Elle se leva et entra dans le bâtiment dès qu'il quitta l'horizon.

Dans ces pensées, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté de la rue. En face de l'école de l'autre côté de la rue était garée une voiture, une voiture avec à son bord Régina. Elle avait observé la scène depuis le début, trop loin pour entendre ce qui a été dit, elle était pourtant satisfaite du déroulement des événements.

L'école finissait comme tous les jours à 16h00, Mary-Margaret préféra rester dans sa classe, elle avait des dictées à corriger. Vers 16h30, elle fut interrompue par une voix masculine.

-Salut Mary !

Mary-Margaret sursauta, laissa tomber son stylo et leva la tête.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs David. J'ai du travail, dit-elle agacé de le voir.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je me doutais que tu étais là. Euh je peux … ? dit-il en montrant un bureau d'élève.

-Oui … oui, vas-y, dit-elle en cherchant son stylo.

-Ah tiens, je l'ai trouvé.

Il donna le stylo à Mary-Margaret, leurs mains se frôlèrent. Gênés tous les deux, Mary-Margaret prit le stylo et se replongea dans ces cahiers d'élèves. David s'assit alors au bureau qu'il avait désigné auparavant.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

-Je … je voulais te voir pour m'excuser pour l'autre jour, dit-il hésitant.

Mary-Margaret leva la tête et arrêta ses occupations, et regarda David.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser…, continua-t-il.

-Le mal est fait, dit-elle peinée.

-Oui, je sais, mais laisse-moi me rattraper. On pourrait faire une sortie, regarder un film ensemble, je …

-David …, elle l'interrompit, tu veux quoi exactement ? Tu viens là et on fait amis-amis comme si de rien n'était.

-Non … je… j'essaie de trouver un sens à ce que je ressens pour toi. J'essaie de comprendre.

-La seule chose que j'ai comprise, c'est que tu as choisi ta femme.

-Je sais, mais on peut essayer d'être amis, je ne veux pas te perdre, dit David attristé.

-Je vais réfléchir.

-Viens ce soir chez Granny, on va se faire un bon hamburger, dit-il avec insistance.

-David … je ne peux pas, en tout cas pas ce soir, peut-être demain.

-Tu fais quoi ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur, tu fais une soirée avec Emma ?

-David …, répondu Mary-Margaret de plus en plus agacée, je vois quelqu'un.

-Ah, c'est bien ça, dit-il en perdant son sourire. Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Ce n'est personne, c'est juste un ami.

Elle se replongea dans ces cahiers.

-Bon, dit-il peiné, je ne vais pas insister plus, je vais te laisser travailler.

Il se leva et partit. À l'embrasure de la porte, il s'arrêta un moment, réfléchis, et se retourna vers Mary-Margaret.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai l'impression d'être dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Catherine est ma femme peut-être, mais je veux être avec toi.

Mary-Margaret leva la tête et répondit.

-Je sais. J'aimerais t'aider à aller mieux, à savoir qui tu es vraiment, mais je ne peux pas je ne suis pas cette personne. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait.

Sur ce David parti.

Mary-Margaret s'arrêta un instant, se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Son regard était vide, elle se posait tant de questions, David lui avait fait mal au cœur, mais que ressentait-elle vraiment pour David ? Avait-elle eu tort de parler à David si froidement ? Ne devait-elle pas lui redonner sa chance ? Elle se sentait perdue face à cette situation.

Elle se sentait bien avec Victor, c'était un homme charmant, attentionné, cultivé, elle ne voulait pas gâcher cela.

Elle sortit de ses songes quand l'horloge de la ville sonna 17h00.

« Oh non déjà, il faut que je rentre me préparer » se dit-elle.

Elle rentra, personne, Emma n'était pas là, elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'interrogatoire.

Elle sortit une belle robe, pris une bonne douche, s'habilla et se maquilla. Elle était d'humeur joyeuse, la perspective d'un rendez-vous l'angoissait un peu, mais elle ne voulait rien dramatiser.

« Ce n'est qu'un ami après tout », se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Elle partit à 17h40.

Une fois arrivée, elle décida de s'asseoir au comptoir pour attendre Victor.

-Bonsoir, Mary, tu es ravissante ce soir, un rendez-vous avec le bel amnésique ? Dit Ruby alors qu'elle essuyait le comptoir.

-Le bel amnésique s'appelle David, et non ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai rendez-vous.

-Oh, dis-moi tout, dit-elle en posant son chiffon, et en regardant Mary-Margaret, impatiente de tout savoir.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tiens d'ailleurs il arrive, dit Mary-Margaret en regardant à travers la porte vitrée.

Ruby suivit son regard et compris.

-Whale, dis donc, c'est un beau parti, médecin, élégant, intelligent.

-Oh, ce n'est qu'un simple ami, dit Mary-Margaret à Ruby.

Sur ce, Victor arriva.

-Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles, il fit la bise à Mary-Margaret, tu viens, on va s'installer.

Alors que Victor alla choisir une table, Ruby chuchota « Bonne soirée ! », et Mary répondit en chuchotant « Merci ! »

-Ça te plait cette table, on sera tranquille, dit Victor en montrant une table dans un coin à côté d'une fenêtre.

-Parfait !

Victor et Mary s'installèrent, et Ruby apporta la carte.

-Tu es ravissante ce soir, c'est rare que tu sois habillé ainsi.

-Merci je voulais changer un peu. Et toi aussi tu es ravissant.

-Je n'allais pas venir avec mes vêtements du travail.

-Alors, vous avez choisi ce que vous voulez manger ? Demanda Ruby, arrivant pour prendre la commande.

-Moi je prendrais des lasagnes, répondit Mary-Margaret.

-Et pour moi un pain de viande avec, dit Victor.

-Pas de soucis, je reviens de suite.

-Tu as eu une dure journée ?

-Oui, j'ai couru toute la journée, des bobos par-ci par-là. Et puis tu me donnes du travail aussi.

-Ah bon ? elle réfléchit.

-Si, une de tes élèves, Fanny je crois.

-Ah oui, dit-elle en rigolant, elle est tombée et c'est fait une sacrée égratignure, mais je n'y suis pour rien.

Ruby apporta les plats.

-Tenez, vos commandes, dit Ruby en posant les assiettes et les boissons.

-Merci infiniment !

-Et sinon, elle va en survivre ? Dit Mary-Margaret en rigolant.

-Qui ? Ah Fanny oui bien sûr, il rigola à son tour.

Mary-Margaret prit une bouchée de son plat.

-Granny fait toujours de succulentes pates.

-Oui, j'ai toujours adoré ces tacos. Attends tu as un peu de sauce sur le coin de ta bouche.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il prit sa serviette et essuya le coin des lèvres de Mary-Margaret.

Mary-Margaret gênée baissa les yeux.

-Voilà, tu es toute belle, dit-il en rigolant.

-Merci Victor, tu sais j'aurais pu le faire moi-même.

-Tu sais les médecins et la propreté …, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Oui, dit-elle en rigolant.

Le repas se poursuivit joyeusement. Au moment de choisir leur dessert, Ruby les interrompit.

-Docteur Whale, vous avez un appel, ça a l'air assez urgent.

-D'accord, merci, excuse-moi Mary-Margaret, je reviens.

Il se leva et suivit Ruby qui se dirigea vers le comptoir.

En attendant, Mary-Margaret regarda par la fenêtre, David venait d'arriver avec sa femme, il faisait descendre sa femme de voiture, et vu Mary-Margaret, il fronça le visage, il rigola de bon cœur avec Catherine et partit avec elle. Voir cette scène troubla Mary-Margaret, elle décida d'oublier cela.

Victor revient assez perturbé.

-Désolé Mary, une urgence à l'hôpital, je dois y aller.

-C'est … c'est grave ?

-Je ne sais pas … une crise cardiaque, dit-il en s'habillant.

-Je peux venir ?

-Oui, mais dépêche-toi.

Mary-Margaret se dépêcha de mettre son manteau et suivit Victor. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de Victor et Victor démarra.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Mary-Margaret inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas.

Une fois arrivé, Victor courut voir son infirmière.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Le bureau du shérif nous a appelés il y a 15 minutes, une femme nous a appelés.

Elle montra une femme blonde qui était de dos devant la salle d'opération.

-L'homme est dans la salle, continua l'infirmière.

Sur ce, Victor et l'infirmière se précipitèrent dans la salle d'opération

Mary-Margaret ayant entendu la conversation, compris, et se rapprocha de la femme.

-Emma, c'est toi ?

Emma se retourna, elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Dit Mary-Margaret attristée.

-C'est … c'est Graham, on était au bureau du shérif, tout allez bien, on discutait, on s'est embrassé et … et il est tombé, il …

Mary-Margaret l'a pris dans ces bras. Emma fondit en larmes.

-Chut, calme-toi. Je suis là, dit-elle en essayant de la rassurer.

Victor revint l'air peiné.

-Victor, que se passe-t-il ? Dit Mary-Margaret.

Emma leva la tête et sécha ses larmes.

-Je peux tout entendre docteur, dites-moi la vérité.

-Je suis navré mesdames, mais nous avons fait ce qu'on a pu pour le sauver, il est trop tard, il est mort !

Emma hurla un « Non » de désespoir à travers tout l'hôpital.

-Non, pourquoi il me fait ça.

-Vous pouvez aller le voir, dit Victor.

Emma se précipita dans la salle.

Victor resta au côté de Mary-Margaret.

-Toi, ça va ? demanda Victor.

Il fit face au silence de Mary-Margaret, secoué par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Je … je suis vraiment désolé que tu assistes à ça, je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse ainsi, continua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce sont les risques du métier, de ton métier.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me revoir, j'ai un métier contraignant et je soigne plus que des bobos et parfois les conséquences sont horribles.

-Je le sais ça. Je crois que je vais rentrer avec Emma ce soir, elle a besoin de moi.

-Je comprends, on se voit demain.

Victor lui fit une bise et partit remplir quelques papiers. Emma revint et elles marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la maison.

-Je … j'aimerais penser à autre chose si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai une question à te poser.

-Oui, va y je t'écoute.

-Que faisais-tu avec le docteur Whale ?

-On a diné ensemble ce soir.

-Après le bouquet, le restaurant, ce bon docteur est romantique.

-Il m'a invité ce matin.

-Et vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

-Excellente. Il a de la conversation, du charisme, et il est très attentionné.

-Et ce bon David, que se passe-t-il avec lui ?

-Je ne sais pas Emma.

Du côté de Victor, une fois remplit la paperasse habituelle en cas de décès, rentra chez lui. Il eut à peine le temps de poser son manteau qu'on frappa à sa porte. Qui pouvait le déranger venir à cette heure-là se demanda-t-il. Il ouvrit tout de même la porte.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Whale !

-Bonsoir Madame Miles !


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain sembla compliqué pour Mary-Margaret lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle avait attendu la nuit que Emma soit couchée pour pleurer Graham, c'était un grand ami, elle ne pouvait dire depuis quand, mais il a toujours été là pour elle. Elle prit le courage de se lever, il fallait continuer à vivre se dit-elle. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour Emma, elle était anéantie hier à l'hôpital.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, en général Emma était déjà réveillée, à préparer le café, mais là personne.

Elle décida de toquer à la porte de la chambre d'Emma.

-Emma, il est déjà 7h00 !

-Je ne veux voir personne aujourd'hui.

-Bon, dit Mary en soupirant, je vais chez Granny, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

-Si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit …

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, cria Emma.

-Bon je vais chez Granny et après à l'école, à ce soir.

Mary-Margaret partit ne sachant que dire, que faire pour aider Emma, elle se sentait si impuissante.

Elle arriva chez Granny.

-Salut Mary ! Comment vas-tu ? s"exclama Ruby.

-Matin difficile, je peux avoir un chocolat chaud ? Graham est décédé hier soir.

-Oh non, dit-elle peinée. Tiens ta commande.

-C'est un coup dur pour nous tous, dit Mary-Margaret en buvant son chocolat.

-Oui, c'était un homme bien. Et sinon, ton rendez-vous avec le docteur Whale ?

-Super, c'est un homme charmant à part que ça s'est fini à l'hôpital, mais rien d'exceptionnel vu son métier.

-Je suis contente pour toi, au moins une note positive ce matin.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Granny regarda par la porte.

\- Tiens qui voilà ! dit-elle.

David entra.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le croiser aujourd'hui, soupira Mary-Margaret.

-Bon courage, chuchota Ruby.

-Salut les filles, Ruby, deux cafés à emporter s'il te plait, il se tourna vers Mary-Margaret, bonjour Mary, j'ai appris pour Graham, toutes mes condoléances, j'ai appris que c'était un ami à toi.

-Je te remercie. Dis-moi, c'est pour toi et ta femme cette commande ?

-Oui bien sûr, comme chaque matin. Dis-moi, je t'ai vu hier soir ici même à cette table.

Il montra du doigt la table où étaient assis Victor et Mary la veille.

-Oui, je t'avais dit que j'avais rendez-vous, et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

Sur ce, elle se leva, dit au revoir à Ruby et partit.

David prit sa commande et la suivit.

-Mary attend, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit David en prenant l'épaule de Mary pour qu'elle se retourne.

-Ce qu'il y a c'est que je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, sans forcément vouloir t'en parler.

-Je pensais que ça te ferait du bien de parler de Graham, ou de ce qui se passe dans ta vie.

-David, je suis lasse, de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi, tu comprends, dit-elle en pleurant.

Il posa ces cafés, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je sais dit-il, en lui faisant une bise sur le front. Laisse-moi être ton ami.

-Je ne peux pas, désolé.

Elle quitta les bras de David.

-Rejoins ta femme, elle a besoin de toi, continua-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Mary-Margaret sécha vite ses larmes. La matinée à l'école se passa sans encombre. Le midi, alors qu'elle quitta sa classe pour se restaurer, Régina Mills, arriva.

-Mary-Margaret, bonjour.

-Madame Mills bonjour.

-J'étais venue chercher Henry, il m'attend dehors on va manger chez Granny, et je voulais vous parler quelques instants. Mais … je vous dérange peut-être.

-Non, non, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Regina s'assit à un bureau, et Mary-Margaret sur le sien.

-Je venais vous voir par rapport à Emma. Je suis passée la voir chez vous, elle est tellement secouée par la mort de Graham.

-Oui, c'est dur pour elle. Mais je ne pense pas que vous venez parce que vous vous inquiétez pour elle.

-Non, en effet, je m'inquiète pour Henry, elle a une mauvaise influence sur lui. Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau du shérif.

-Vous … vous osez accuser Emma de meurtre ?

-Je ne dis pas cela, mais j'ai peur que Henry ne soit mêlé à ses histoires … sordides. Il est déjà assez perturbé en ce moment.

-Henry est un garçon très intelligent et très équilibré, et je n'ai rien noté de différent dans son comportement.

-Je vous serai reconnaissante de faire attention à Henry et de me tenir au courant.

Elle se leva, et marcha sur l'embrasure de la porte.

-J'étais à l'hôpital hier, j'étais en retrait je sais que vous ne m'avez pas vu. Je vous ai vu, Dr Whale et vous, j'ai vu les regards que vous vous échangiez, les élans de tendresse, ce serait dommage que certaines personnes apprennent votre rapprochement avec le docteur. Au revoir !

Elle partit manger, elle savait bien que madame Miles parlait de David, elle le fuyait ces derniers temps, leur relation était complexe, et lui parlez de Whale n'arrangerait pas les choses, que faire de sa proposition d'amitié ?

L'après-midi se passa aussi bien que la matinée, Victor l'appela dans l'après-midi. Il l'invita chez lui le soir même, pour regarder une projection de « L'étrange histoire de Benjamin Buttons ». Elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle devait le rejoindre à 19h00 chez lui.

Elle sortit de l'école et tomba sur David.

-Ah, Mary-Margaret, ça va ?

-Oui merci.

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais passer la fin de l'après-midi avec moi.

-Ah ouais, et où est ta femme ? Dit-elle en marchant

-Elle est sortie avec des copines.

-Ah d'accord, ta femme n'est pas là alors pourquoi ne pas passer son temps libre avec Mary.

David la rattrapa et l'arrêta.

-Arrête, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux juste être ton ami. Je fais des efforts pour toi.

Mary le regarda confuse.

-Allez viens, on va au pont à péage, discuter de ce que tu veux.

-Je comptais aller voir Emma, voir si tout allait bien, tu veux venir avec moi ? Et après on pourra se balader.

-Ce serait un plaisir, il sourit.

Ils allèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur chez Mary.

Elle rentra chez elle, Emma était en train de se bagarrer avec le grille-pain.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Il ne marche plus ? Demanda Mary

-On va dire que j'ai voulu me défouler sur quelque chose, et il était sur mon passage.

-Bon, on va laisser tranquille le grille-pain.

Mary-Margaret prit le grille-pain et le posa à sa place habituelle. Emma lâcha donc le grille-pain et leva sa tête et remarqua la présence de David.

-Ah bonjour David ! Désolé que tu me voies dans cet état.

-Je te comprends, mais ça ira mieux, tu verras, dit-il en lui serrant les mains dans les siennes.

-Emma, assois-toi et calme-toi, dit Mary-Margaret.

Ils parlèrent tous les trois pendant 20 minutes.

-Merci d'être là pour moi, s'exclama Emma, je vais beaucoup mieux, je vais surement reprendre le travail demain.

-De rien, dit Mary, tu es une amie pour moi, et on vit ensemble. Il faut continuer à vivre, c'est ce que Graham aurait voulu.

Mary et David se levèrent.

-Vous partez ? Demanda Emma, triste de les voir partir

-Oui, David m'a pris en otage pour faire une balade.

-Ne l'écoute pas elle raconte n'importe quoi, rétorqua David.

-De toute façon, je serais là dans une heure, je pense. Et s'il te plait, ne casse pas tout l'électroménager.

-Promis, dit Emma à Mary. Au revoir David.

David fit la bise à Emma et Mary et lui partirent.

Ils allèrent en silence jusqu'au pont à péage. Ils s'installèrent sur le pont pour admirer la forêt.

-Tu as été bien silencieux durant le trajet, David.

-Je m'interroge, dit-il soucieux.

-Ça ne va pas avec Catherine ?

-Si, si, enfin j'ai toujours l'impression d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas ça passera avec le temps.

-J'ai, je … ne peux pas nier mes sentiments envers toi.

David regarda Mary-Margaret et s'approche d'elle. Mary-Margaret le regarda dans les yeux. Il caressa ses cheveux.

-Je … je ne peux pas David.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est impossible nous deux.

C'est à cause de Catherine ? Car tu es plus importante qu'elle a mes yeux.

-Non ne l'a quitte pas, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

David retira sa main de ses cheveux, et se recula.

-Alors comme ça ton cœur est pris ? Tu m'as oublié ?

-Oui, pour le moment c'est platonique, mais je le vois ce soir.

-Alors … nous deux, il n'y a plus d'espoir ?

Une larme coula du visage de David.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça … je …

-C'est qui ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit Mary-Margaret en pleurs.

-Ça en a pour moi.

-Le docteur Whale.

-Ok, va-t'en.

-Je …, dit-elle en essayant de mettre sa main sur la joue de David.

-Va-t'en, s'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont.

Mary-Margaret partit en pleurs.

David resta encore un peu sur le pont, il fallait passer à autre chose, il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas empêcher Mary-Margaret d'être heureuse et ne pouvait pas rendre malheureuse Catherine. Il décida de sauver son mariage.

Mary-Margaret retourna chez elle complètement anéantie. Emma était là, elle se changeait les esprits en lisant un livre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Oh, j'ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque, Alice aux pays des merveilles, et ça me rappelle des souvenirs d'enfance.

-Ah, oui, si tu veux tu pourras faire la lecture aux enfants, dit Mary en rigolant.

-Tu plaisantes, tu vois l'adjoint du shérif faire la lecture à des enfants ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça te changera les idées.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas pour moi. Et sinon, toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-J'ai parlé à David et il sait pour Victor et moi.

-À regarder ta tête, il ne l'a pas bien pris.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Viens là, ça va aller, dit Emma en prenant Mary dans ses bras.

-Je vais voir Victor ce soir chez lui, d'ailleurs faut que je me prépare.

Elle se calma et se prépara, elle voulait partir confiante chez Victor, elle savait qu'eux d'eux c'était une belle histoire.

Elle arriva chez lui et toqua fébrilement à la porte. Victor l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

-Tiens Mary, tu es là, rentre. Je préparais justement le diner.

Victor enleva le manteau de Mary et le mis dans son placard.

-Désolé, je suis un peu en retard pour la cuisine, j'ai eu quelques contretemps à l'hôpital.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'aider.

Ils allèrent à la cuisine.

-Alors que dois-je faire ?

-Tu peux émincer les oignons, s'il te plait.

Mary s'exécuta, joyeusement.

-Comme ça ? demanda-t-elle à Victor, alors qu'elle venait de découper quelques morceaux.

-Ah, non pas du tout, attend je te montre.

Il se mit derrière Mary, mis ces bras autour de sa taille, pris ses mains dans les siennes et lui fis prendre le couteau.

-Regarde, on fait comme ça.

-Dis donc tu es un merveilleux cuisinier, où tu as appris tout ça ?

-Ah, secret, il ne faut pas tout te dire ce soir.

Elle retourna sa tête et souris, elle remarqua de la sauce sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Ils ont l'air bons tes plats, dis-moi ? Tu te régales ? Elle rit.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je n'ai rien mangé.

-Alors c'est quoi ce bout de sauce sur tes lèvres ?

-Ah, un cuisinier doit toujours gouter.

-Attends que je m'occupe de ça.

Elle se retourna complètement et à ce moment précis le monde semblait s'écrouler, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus, leurs visages s'approchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Leur baiser fut si long et si intense, qu'ils en oublièrent le repas.

-Ah, je crois qu'il faut s'occuper de la poêle sur le feu, dis Mary-Margaret.

-Ah, oui tu as raison.

Mary finit de couper les oignons et alla dresser la table.

Sur la table à manger, une belle corbeille de fruits trônée avec de belles pommes rouges.

« On dirait les fruits de Régina », se dit-elle. Elle retourna dans la cuisine pour en savoir plus.

-Victor, cette corbeille de fruits avec les pommes, ce ne sont pas les pommes de Régina ?

-Ah oui, je les ai trouvées jolies et je lui en ai demandé quelques-unes.

-Ah, maintenant madame le maire fait primeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je l'ai croisé un jour dans la rue avec ces pommes et elle me les a données.

-Et tu dois faire quoi en contrepartie ?

-Mais rien du tout. On est juste amis.

-Et depuis quand Régina donne des choses sans contrepartie ? Bon moi j'y vais.

-Je … mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et je ne vais pas manger ça tout seul ?

-Tu n'as qu'à inviter ta chère amie, Régina.

-S'il te plait, reste, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

-Ce n'est pas ça, t'a-t-elle demandé de sortir avec moi ?

-Où vas-tu inventer tout cela ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. Merci de m'avoir invité, je pensais que nous deux ça pourrait marcher, je me suis trompée.

Sur ce, elle reprit son manteau et partit. Elle se doutait que quelque chose se tramait entre Régina et Victor, leur idylle était-elle un coup monté ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Mary-Margaret rentra chez elle, tristement. Encore une soirée gâchée. Elle avait à l'esprit que rien n'allait comme elle l'espérait dans sa vie, elle avait blessé David pour un homme qui sympathise avec Régina, une femme qui a été froide et méprisante envers elle. Que cela cachait-il ?

-Bonsoir Emma.

-Bonsoir Mary, tu rentres tôt dis-moi. Mais … à ta tête ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec le docteur Whale.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit !

Mary alla dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'écroula sur son lit. Des larmes perlèrent le long de son visage sans qu'elles puissent les arrêter, elle se sentait tellement sotte, pourquoi tombait-elle toujours amoureuse des hommes pris ? David puis Victor, non, elle ne pouvait pas enduré une telle souffrance. Epuisé par ses pleurs et ses interrogations elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain ne fut pas joyeux pour elle, elle croisa Emma avec son grand sourire.

-Bonjour Mary, des pancakes ? Je les ai faits ce matin. Ils sont délicieux.

-Non merci, grommela-t-elle en préparant son café.

-Dis donc, ça ne va vraiment pas, tu t'es décidée à m'en parler ?

-De toute façon ma vie entière est gâchée par les hommes. Je les déteste.

-Pourtant il y a des hommes charmants ici, tu sais là le beau brun qui est venu hier … et puis celui qui t'a invité à diner hier.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parle de David, ni de Victor, dit Mary en rejoignant Emma à table.

-Ben voilà, au moins tu te souviens de leurs prénoms, c'est un bon début.

-S'il te plait, ces hommes m'ont fait du mal, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'eux.

-Tu sais, depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Graham, j'ai compris une chose, il faut vivre les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur. J'ai ouvert mon cœur, mais il est malheureusement parti, dit Emma tristement.

-Tu crois que c'est si facile, David est marié, et Victor fricote avec Régina.

-Avec Régina ?

Emma se mit à éclater de rire, et quand elle comprit que Mary-Margaret ne plaisantait pas se calma de suite et continua.

-Je n'y crois pas, à peine Graham mort elle a trouvé un autre compagnon à mettre dans son lit.

-Emma, tu ne m'aides pas là.

Mary regarde sa tasse tristement.

-Bon d'accord, tu sais quoi ce soir on va faire un diner entre filles. Ruby sera ravie.

-Toi ? Faire une soirée entre filles, ce n'est pas ton genre …

-Oui, peut-être, mais je suis toujours présente pour les gens en détresse, métier oblige, alors tu es d'accord ? Une soirée sans penser aux hommes qui nous font souffrir.

-Bon d'accord, dit Mary-Margaret à demi-mot.

Emma esquissa un large sourire, et regarda sa montre.

-Super, tu ne vas pas le regretter. Bon il faut que je file, je suis en retard, monsieur Gold a besoin de moi.

Elle s'habilla et ouvrit la porte, et tomba nez à nez avec Victor.

-Emma, bonjour, toutes mes condoléances pour Graham.

-Oui, merci, je … j'imagine que vous voulez parler à Mary ?

-Oui, est-elle là ?

Le docteur ne voyait pas Mary de là où il était. Emma regarda Mary hésitante, alors qu'elle faisait signe qu'elle n'était pas là.

-Non désolé, elle est fatiguée, elle dort toujours.

-Bon, dit-il déçu, dites-lui que je suis passé, et donnez-lui ça pour moi.

Il lui donna un bouquet de fleurs et parti.

Emma referma la porte.

-Tiens cadeau pour toi, dit Emma en tendant le bouquet à Mary.

-Tu peux le jeter celui-ci.

-Bon comme tu veux, dit-elle en le jetant à la poubelle. Mais il faudra qu'on parle, je t'ai entendu pleurer cette nuit.

Mary baissa la tête comme pour fuir la discussion.

-Non, j'avais une poussière dans l'œil.

-Je suis adjointe du shérif, pas idiote.

Mary continua à être fuyante.

-Bon je vais y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Gold. Bonne journée.

Emma partit.

Mary finit son café et partit à son tour le cœur lourd.

Dans la boutique de Gold, tout était en désordre. Gold, se tenait devant sa boutique et faisait les 100 pas, en tapant nerveusement son doigt sur le pommeau de sa canne. « Que fais Swan se dit-il » .

Emma arriva au bout de 15 minutes.

-Ah bonjour, madame Swan, dit-il nerveusement.

-Bonjour monsieur Gold. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

-Venez, on va rentrer vous verrez par vous-même, dit-il préoccupé.

Emma suivit Gold dans sa boutique, tout était éventré par terre, les vitrines cassées comme si on avait fracassé les vitrines à la matraque, les antiquités détruites en mille morceaux. Ils avaient peine à marcher dans ce monticule de bois et de verre.

-Et ben dis donc, ils ne sont pas allés de main morte. Quand est ce que s'est arrivé ?

-Tout d'abord, je préciserais que j'ai une idée de la suspecte, dit-il en tapotant sa canne nerveusement. Et ce matin je suis arrivée et tout était éparpillé ainsi.

-Que voulez-vous dire par elle ? Avez-vous constaté que quelque chose à disparu.

-Je pense que c'est Régina qui est venu. Oui, elle a effectivement volé quelque chose. Venez voir.

Il fit signe à Emma de le suivre et s'arrêta devant un coffret ouvert.

-Regardez ce coffret !

Emma était sceptique et regarda attentivement le coffret.

-Mais il est vide.

-Oui effectivement, dit Monsieur Gold en fronçant les sourcils, mais il y avait un philtre d'amour.

-Un filtre d'amour, mais qui voudrait d'un filtre d'amour ? dit Emma en secouant la tête et en rigolant.

-Ne plaisantez pas mademoiselle Swann, ce philtre d'amour est très puissant.

-Ah bon, vous l'avez essayé sur vous ?

-Non, mais une légende ancestrale dit que celui qui le boit sera instantanément envouté par la personne qui se trouve en face d'elle. Parfois, il est aussi utilisé pour oublier un être aimé.

Emma trouvait cette histoire aberrante, mais continua à faire son enquête.

-Et donc, à quoi ressemble ce philtre d'amour ?

-Attendais, je vais le chercher à mon bureau.

Monsieur Gold partit à l'arrière-boutique, il boitait toujours autant, mais semblait content d'avoir une oreille compatissante. Personne ne venait lui parler, personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé.

Il revint 5 minutes plus tard avec un livre à la main, il posa le livre sur le guichet, et indiqua à Emma une photo du flacon volé.

-C'est ce flacon ! Dit monsieur Gold en mettant son doigt sur la photo. Il s'appelle le flacon d'Alitta.

-Et vous me disiez que vous pensez connaître le voleur ?

-Oui je pense que c'est Madame Miles.

-Bon, dit Emma sceptique, pourquoi madame le maire voudrait de ce filtre ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais elle aime bien me voler des choses, ce flacon est très rare, vous savez mademoiselle Swan.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle a pu faire tout ce carnage, simplement pour une fiole ?

-Ce n'est pas une simple fiole, c'est un filtre ancestral que seules quelques rares personnes connaissent le secret.

-Je vais interroger les habitants pour savoir quand ce forfait a eu lieu ?

-Oui, merci.

-Sinon, dit Emma pensive, puis je prendre votre livre ?

-Bien évidemment si ça peut vous aider.

-Merci, je vous promets de faire mon possible, dit Emma en quittant la boutique.

-Merci infiniment, sinon Emma, j'ai entendu parler de la mort de Graham, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

Emma tourna sa tête vers son interlocuteur, esquissa un sourire et partit.

Emma prit alors sa voiture et alla au bureau du shérif, elle avait besoin de regarder plus attentivement le livre de monsieur Gold et faire de la paperasse. Elle avait tellement de choses à prendre en charge depuis la mort de Graham.

Arrivée au bureau, elle ouvrit la porte, et trouva toute la paperasse par terre. Machinalement, elle regarda si des choses ont été volées, à première vue rien n'a été pris.

« Pourquoi venir ici, et faire croire à un cambriolage ? »

Elle commença à ranger les papiers et tomba sur un flacon vide. Elle ouvrit le livre de Monsieur Gold, aucun doute c'était bien le flacon d'Alitta.

« Mais pourquoi le voler et le remettre au bureau du shérif. »

« La seule personne qui pourrait avoir les clés du bureau c'était surement Régina, personne ne lui avait donné les clés de Graham, alors elle aurait pu les voler » pensa Emma.

Elle se pressa de tout ranger et décida d'aller à la mairie, pour fouiller le bureau de Madame Miles.

Il était 11h30 quand elle arriva, le bureau était vide.

« Elle doit être partie déjeuner avec Henry »

L'alarme était enclenchée, le statut de shérif lui permettait d'accéder à tous les bâtiments de la ville, et donc de pouvoir désactiver les alarmes.

Elle entra le code et voilà l'alarme désactivée.

Elle commença à ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau, rien de suspect.

Tiens un placard, elle ouvrit, il contenait des vêtements et une petite boite.

Emma prit cette boite et l'ouvrit, elle tomba sur un gros trousseau plein de clés. Elle les regarda toutes une à une pour voir celle qui pouvait correspondre à celle du bureau du shérif. Bingo, Régina a bien la clé.

Emma rangea les clés dans la boite et referma le placard. Remis le code sur l'alarme et partit.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Régina, elle devait être chez Granny avec Henry.

Direction chez Granny. Elle entra et chercha des yeux Régina, et se dirigea vers la table.

-Régina, je pensais que vous seriez plus discrète.

-Plus discrète pour quoi ?

-Où est Henry ?

-Il est parti aux toilettes, et je vous conseille vivement de partir avant qu'il ne revienne, je ne veux plus le voir avec vous. Vous avez une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Je ne comptais pas lui parler, je voulais vous voir vous. Vous parlez de mauvaises influences, mais ceci, vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?

Emma montra le flacon à Régina.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est le flacon d'Alitta.

-Ça me dit quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas apothicaire. Et dites-moi ce que j'ai à voir avec ça.

-Ce flacon a été volé dans la boutique de Monsieur Gold cette nuit.

-Et alors ? Je n'y suis pour rien si Gold ne sait pas tenir sa boutique. Et puis ce n'est pas votre rôle de protéger cette ville ?

-Oui, je la protège en trouvant le criminel qui a cambriolé la boutique.

-Je n'oublierais pas de donner mon soutien à Gold dans cette épreuve, ça doit être difficile de voir sa boutique pillée.

-Oui, effectivement, il est assez secoué. Alors avez-vous un lien avec cette affaire ?

-Je vous dis que non, maintenant laissez-moi déjeuner tranquille avec mon fils.

-Je vous laisse, dit Emma agacée.

Emma se leva et une petite voix l'interpella.

-Maman !

C'était Henry. Il courut vers Emma et la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu viens manger avec nous ?

-Non … j'ai du travail, dit-elle en regardant Régina, on se verra plus tard. Ok ? continua-t-elle en souriant à Henry.

-D'accord, dit Henry en souriant à son tour.

Emma partit et retourna au bureau, elle avait des choses à faire du tri dans les affaires de Graham ainsi que faire le point sur les dossiers en cours.

Elle passa une bonne heure dans les dossiers, elle avait bien avancé.

-Emma !

Emma leva la tête et vu David sur le pas de la porte. Le jeune homme semblait totalement perdu et désemparé comme s'il était coupable d'un crime.

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air complètement perdu.

-Je … je … j'ai besoin de ton aide.


	4. chapitre 4

Malgré le pillage de la boutique, il était bien décidé à prendre son déjeuner, comme à l'accoutumée chez Granny. Elle faisait les meilleurs hamburgers qu'il connaissait. Personne ne pouvait rien lui refuser de toute manière. Il était propriétaire de toute la ville. La seule personne qui arrivait encore à lui tenir tête c'était madame le maire. Elle savait sans nul doute se faire obéir.

Sa canne sous la main, il traversa la ville pour rejoindre le restaurant tant convoité par les habitants. Il entra d'un pas assuré. Ruby, le salua d'un signe de tête alors qu'il balaya la pièce d'un regard. Les gens avaient leurs habitudes en ce lieu. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Régina et Henry. Il s'installa à sa table habituelle, face au regard inquisiteur de Régina. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et prismt le menu de l'établissement. Ruby rejoint le nouvel arrivant comme elle le faisait pour chaque client. Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas réellement elle se devait d'être courtoise et bienveillante comme sa grand-mère ne cesser de lui répéter.

-Monsieur Gold, je vous sers comme d'habitude ?

-Ruby, oui je vous remercie.

Ruby repartit aussitôt avec un grand sourire et passa commande en cuisine.

L'antiquaire sortit un papier de sa poche et en fit la lecture. Cela avait l'air de le troubler. Régina ne manqua pas d'observer la scène alors que son fils lui parlait.

-Maman tu m'écoutes ? fit Henry.

-Oui oui mon chéri.

Régina regarda attentivement son garçon.

-Oh mince il est déjà l'heure, faut qu'on y aille, continua Henry en prenant son sac.

-Attends-moi à la voiture Henry, je dois parler à monsieur Gold.

Elle l'embrassa chaleureusement. Le jeune garçon soupira et obéit à sa mère.

Une fois partie, le maire rejoignis monsieur Gold.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Dit-elle d'un ton méprisant

-Je fais comme tout le monde à l'heure de midi, je mange.

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

-Et vous parlez de quoi au juste ?

-On vient de m'informer du saccage de votre boutique. Il serait désolant d'apprendre ce qui se cache derrière tout cela.

-Mais … de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je …

A ce moment-là Ruby réapparue avec le met préféré du propriétaire des lieux.

-Merci Ruby ! S'exclama t'il.

Il attendit que Ruby soit parti et prit un air plus menaçant.

-Je vous prierai de me laisser manger. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable quand mon ventre est vide.

Régina se leva et salua l'homme. Elle rejoignit Henry qui attendait impatiemment devant la voiture.

Gold pu enfin apprécier son repas. Il reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Il faisait beau sur Storybrooke mais ce n'était pas le moment de flâner. Il fallait savoir qui pouvait en vouloir à son échoppe et surtout à ce flacon.

Peut-être que mademoiselle Swan avait avancer dans son enquête. Elle était douée, très douée et avait une grande valeur pour cette ville.

Il mit de l'ordre dans sa boutique pour la rendre plus présentable et parti direction le bureau du shérif.

Il pénétra dans le couloir et entendit David parler à Emma.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide »

C'était les mots du jeune homme. L'antiquaire n'entendit pas la suite mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il hésita un moment et toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il décida donc de rentrer.

Emma était assise à son bureau abasourdie par ce que David semblait lui avoir confié. David, était totalement déboussolé.

-Monsieur Gold, que faites-vous ici ? Dit Emma en reprenant ses esprits.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle Swan, je voulais savoir où en était l'enquête sur la dégradation et le vol dont je suis victime.

Il observa attentivement David, qui ne laissait rien paraître.

-L'enquête suit son cours. Malheureusement, nous devons y aller, dit la femme en mettant son manteau. Viens David.

-Ce genre d'histoires est très néfaste pour Storybrooke et j'espère que vous trouverez vite le coupable.

Emma acquiesça et partit suivie de David.

L'antiquaire, curieux d'en savoir plus sur l'avancée de l'enquête, fouilla le bureau d'Emma. Sous une liasse de papiers il tomba sur un objet qui lui était familier. Cet objet même qui le poussa à appeler le bureau du shérif ce matin.

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait ici ? »


End file.
